McDonalds
by hoard-of-stars
Summary: When Nico convinces Will to get McDonalds, Nico has a restaurant run-in with a certain brunet with midnight blue eyes. Turns out Nico does have a doppelganger after all- and his name is Keith Kogane. What will happen when Lance McClain mistakes Nico for Keith in a hormonally imbalanced burst of reconciliation? Voltron/PJO crossover, Solangelo meets Klance! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**SOLANGELO IS NOT CANON IN THIS (YET) BUT KLANCE IS AS CANON AS IT GETS.**

Nico just wanted McDonalds, for the love of the gods.

Will agreed. The blond may have valued health but he was a sucker for junk food. He tried to deny it but really, the second the word 'burgers' escaped Nico's lips, Will was in the car, honking impatiently. So, technically, it was all Will's fault.

Nico had walked into the McDonalds, and placed the order. Will had gone to the restroom while Nico was ordering. They had decided on the way there that they would eat at the restaurant instead of going back to their shared apartment, because why not.

After he had placed the order, he chose out a table with two chairs near the window, all the way in the back of the restaurant and out of sight of the counter where the line was steadily decreasing. He slumped into it, humming and fiddling with the hem of his new aviator's jacket.

Since his old one had been so badly damaged while shadow-travelling the Athena Parthenos, his 'protection squad' plus Mitchell had helped him choose a fabric for a new one. He remembered that when he had found the right fabric swatch, he had sat there in utter joy for a solid thirty seconds petting it. Of course, he was too oblivious to notice the look Will was giving him (then again, Will was too oblivious to notice the way Nico was staring at his muscles flexing while he was playing volleyball, so it went both ways).

Just when Nico was beginning to wonder when Will would be back, a shadow loomed over him. He didn't even look up before he was enveloped in a one armed hug.

"Hey, mullet! Sorry it took me so long, Jesus, my mama wouldn't let me go without fussing over my hair and telling me to wash my face and all that stuff." he pouted. However, it disappeared from his face as he swooped down and pecked Nico's cheek.

"Anyway, I'm here now. Sorry to have kept you waiting, pretty boy."

Nico choked and felt his cheeks go ablaze. "Who are you, exactly?" he managed, as he found himself staring up, trying to get a good look at the boy's face.

"C'mon, babe, I said I was sorry! No need to act like that just 'cause I was late…" The boy whimpered childishly and gave Nico the eyes. Once again, Nico wasn't sure why he was doing this, but at least this way he got a good look at his face.

The boy was about Will's height, give or take a couple of centimeters shorter. He had short brown hair that was slicked down and obviously naturally messy because it was sticking up in some spots. He had a very slight Spanish accent, but you could hear it in the way he rolled his _r_ s ever so gently. He had big, blue eyes like Will's, only Will's were a clear cerulean, like picture-perfect ocean waves. This boy's eyes were midnight blue, light reflecting off of his pupils like stars in the sky, the way light reflected off Will's eyes like sand being carried away by the tide.

When Nico didn't say anything, the boy drooped for a moment and then all six feet of him straightened up, his midnight blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I think I know how I can get you to forgive me, vermillion." And with that, he leaned down and connected their lips in a raging, passionate kiss. Nico had kissed few guys and he could tell this guy was a good kisser, but it didn't endear him in any way. He didn't know who the Hades this boy was. He didn't even know his name.

In a jolt of common sense Nico snapped out of his daze. He had recovered his wits just enough to shriek, "WILL!"

In a split second, Will came racing around the corner with their food. He dropped the bags on te table and practically growled, "Why are you _kissing_ my roommate, _pal_? Because from the sound of it, I don't think he appreciates it all that much." Thank God for Will and his dumb logic.

"Wh- _your_ roommate?" the boy sounded insulted. "I don't know who you are, but Keith here lives with _me._ He's my boyfriend. And we were having a McDonalds date so… yeah." He waved his hand and Will's ears burned red.

"Keith? That's _Nico._ My roommate. The guy I've known since I was ten. And you are not allowed to kiss him, you won't kiss him anymore, and you never will again." Will snarled, grabbing Nico's wrist and gently yanking him away.

"I told you, I don't know who the hell Nico is!" The boy just sounded plain frustrated. "I only know Keith! My Keith is about yay tall-" he held up his palm over Nico's head. "-has a black mullet just like that-" Nico's hands darted up to the nape of his neck self-consciously. "-has those same doe's eyes, blushes at the drop of a hat-" he gestured to Nico's entire face. "I'm pretty sure this is Keith!"

"For the love of the g-" The muscles in his neck were contracting as he caught himself. "I would know the person I practically grew up with!" Will drew back his fist and Nico racked his brains for what he could do to calm the situation.

The bell jingled in the distance as the door opened and shut. A boy came around the corner, rubbing his eyes but smiling nonetheless. He had a tousled mullet, was about an inch taller than Nico, and had big violet eyes.

He walked over to the brown haired boy and leaned his head on on his shoulder. He yawned and mumbled with the air of someone not fully awake, "Sorry I'm late, Lance. Shiro didn't know and when I asked him to set my alarm, he set it for half past noon because last week was finals week and I've been cramming. Sc-screw Space Da-" He was cut off by a wide yawn.

Lance did a double take, as did Will. "Wait- Keith? But I thought- isn't that- you look exactly alike! Oh my god-" Lance's eyes widened comically. "I _kissed_ you, _oh my god,_ I kissed someone who wasn't my boyfriend- _I kissed someone who wasn't my boyfriend-_ "

Keith was rolling with laughter by the look on Lance's face, Will looked undeniably smug, Lance was apologizing profusely, and Nico? He was choking on his laughter right along with Keith.

When the chaos died down and the disaster emo gays had stopped dying, Keith wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Why don't we sit down and talk this out, maybe exchange phone numbers and meet up next weekend? I want to know what happened, every raw detail of it, it sounds fucking wild."

"Sound legit. But-" Nico held up a hand. "I still want my Happy Meal."

Will chuckled and handed him the box. "You know I'd never forget that."

"Are… are you two a _thing_?" Lance stage whispered. Keith smacked him but looked intrigued. Neither of the boys answered, instead turning bright red.

"Gods- er, God no! I mean, I have _standards._ " Nico scoffed, shoving Will's shoulder. _And you fit all of them_ , he added mentally.

"Neeks and I are just friends, even though I'm bi and he's gay."

"No way!" Lance's jaw dropped. "I'm bi and vermillion is gay!"

They stared at each other in disbelief. Nico and Keith looked at each other, rolling their eyes, and sat down with their food. Nico carefully took the toy out of the box. It was a Mythomagic figurine. Seeing it made Nico's heart skip a beat, both with melancholy and nostalgia. He carefully unwrapped the god Hades and set it to the side.

Within moments, Lance and Will had sat down and they were all casually conversing with each other.

"You know…" Keith leaned over and whispered to Nico. "You have the hots for him. I can tell." Keith wiggled his eyebrows childishly.

"I do not!" Nico turned bright red.

"Gay denial, pal. Look, I say, if you like him, just tell him. Did you see how defensive he got when Lance kissed you by accident? He totally has the hots for you too."

"Probably not." Nico muttered.

Little did he know the blond and brunet were conversing about the exact same thing.

 **And this is done! Love Klance, love Solangelo- beautiful. If you guys want a follow up chapter just ask! I'll throw in Jason and Shiro for fun ;) Happy reading, all!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the McDonald's incident, as Keith had described it to him. Shiro honestly didn't know whether to laugh or tell Keith to reconsider his life choices when he told of the part where Lance had kissed a boy named Nico di Angelo, mistaking him for Keith. He settled for shaking his head while Adam rubbed his back, barely concealing fits of laughter.

Keith and Lance had invited him and Adam over, saying that they could meet Jason (one of Nico's friends who was allegedly just like Shiro) Nico, and Will who, apparently, were too busy dancing around their feelings for each other to notice that the other was madly in love with them.

"Like you and Lance?" Adam had snorted around a cup of coffee, resulting in a throw pillow to the face from the darker haired boy.

Right now, he and Adam were driving over to Keith and Lance's flat, discussing their plans for the afternoon. Keith had said they were going to watch a movie, order fast food, and order out. There was also going to be alcohol, which Shiro admitted was a nice plus even if he did have a solid rep as Responsible Space Dad™.

Shiro pulled up outside the flat, taking note of the fact that there was a motorcycle parked in the driveway.

Adam, being a gentleman, hopped out of the passenger side and left Shiro to get the car into the driveway without hitting the motorcycle. Typical.

When he finally got the car in the driveway adequately enough so that he wouldn't get a ticket (god, could they give you a ticket on your own property?) Shiro followed Adam inside to be greeted with the sight of a flannel-clad, black haired boy who was almost the spitting image of Keith and a blond boy with blue eyes wearing… were those _scrubs_?

Shiro shook his head a little. Yep, they were scrubs.

Keith's doppelganger narrowed his eyes at Shiro, then looked back at the boy in scrubs and sighed loudly. "You see, dummy, I _told_ you not to wear scrubs!"

"Well, maybe if _you_ had done the laundry yesterday like I had asked, maybe scrubs wouldn't be the only clean thing I had left!" the blond boy shot back good naturedly.

"Aw, that's not true…" Keith's doppelganger smirked. "This flannel is yours."

The blond's jaw dropped. "Nico di Angelo I swear to whatever fucking deities I believe in these days that is my only clean shirt and you stole it you have like fifty flannels like what the fuck Nico-"

Nico shrugged. "It's warm."

"Dude." Lance said, sipping a pina colada. "Are you two _sure_ you're not together?"

Keith reached over and slapped the back of his head. "That's rude, you dumbass dishcloth."

A guy with closely cropped blond hair walked out of the kitchen, carrying a glass of ice water. The scar on his lip was prominent as he smiled. "Don't worry, I've been asking them that for _years_."

It was then Keith seemed to notice Adam and Shiro, who were awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Space Dad and boyfriend! Come on in!" Lance interjected before Keith could say anything.

Shiro waved half heartedly and moved to shake hands with Nico, Will, and their blond friend whom he assumed was Jason.

"Hi, I'm Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro or Takashi, either is good. And this is my boyfriend, Adam." he said as he firmly grasped the hand of Keith's doppelganger.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of H-" he faltered quickly but picked up again almost immediately. "And this is Will, my roommate and long-time burden."

Will waved loosely. "Don't listen to him. He just pretends to hates me. That's Jason Grace over there. He's basically Nico's older brother, but they're not technically related."

Shiro nodded as Jason approached him upon hearing his name.

"Jason Grace. Pleasure to meet you, Shiro. I've heard a lot about you, all good things of c- Nico, sit _down_!"

Shiro glanced over at Nico, who was attempting to clamber onto the counter in attempt to reach the bag of paper cups on the top shelf of the cabinet.

Jason sighed. "Sorry about that. My brother is a little hard to control sometimes. Believe me, I've tried."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Keith is just like that. When he was a kid, he was such a _midget_. At one point he tried standing on a cardboard box filled with bricks to reach a baseball that landed on our roof."

Jason winced. "I'm experienced with bricks. They usually end in concussions for me."

"Brason five-ever!" Nico yelled in a valley girl voice, barely holding back his laughter. "What would Piper say if she knew you were cheating, Golden Boy?"

Jason grumbled but smiled nonetheless. "They all ship me with a brick that someone threw at my head in summer camp. That's where all of us met."

"Riiiiight, so I'ma go now so you can have your no homo bonding time. Keith, stop making out with Lance and help me order food!" Adam screeched at the two boys, who just glared at him.

 _TIMESKIP TO A FEW HOURS LATER_

"So there I am, hiding behind a bush, staking out the camp rivals, and Will comes up behind me with the stealth of a freaking ninja- I nearly decapitate him, and then he goes: 'I just delivered a baby! My hands are still shaking! _FEEL THEM._ ' " Nico rolled off the couch, clutching his gut as he howled out the last part of the story.

"Okay, Death Breath, that was when we were fourteen. I cannot be held responsible for the actions of past me. Besides, at least I didn't design Cabin 13!"

Nico's face paled and he stopped laughing instantly. "Okay. I came out here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now!"

"Okay, but, like-" Adam glanced at Will questioningly. "What was a fourteen year old doing delivering a _child_?"

Will glanced at him warily. "We were short some medics. They needed me, so… there I was, I guess. I don't know. At our camp, it isn't uncommon for kids to be doing this stuff. They learn sword fighting and how to use a bow and arrow and that stuff. It's mainly a camp for… troubled kids."

Jason nodded, glasses slipping on his nose. "Most of the kids there have a mom or a dad that are absent from their lives. Special kids. It's a horrible life to have, really." He laughed bitterly.

Shiro decided to change the subject. Looking at them made his 'Space Dad' instinct kick in. They were just kids, but then again, weren't the paladins of Voltron kids when they were fighting Zarkon?

"So… Will, did you ever learn sword fighting or archery?"

A soft smile made its way onto his face. "I used to really like archery back when my brother Michael used to help me with it." Then his expression fell and he winced. He was silent for a few seconds, before whispering, "I don't really enjoy it so much anymore."

Nico's face twisted and he put a hand on Will's shoulder. There was a flash of mottled black and gray, and Will suddenly shrieked. 

"Nico, what the _FUCK_ is _THAT_?" he shook out his scrub top and out fell what looked like an oddly coloured garden hose.

Nico glared at him. "Nibbles doesn't like to be left at home alone! She gets sad. She just sort of… curled up in my flannel on the way out and I… rolled with it."

"Dude, is that a snake?" Keith's face lit up. "I used to have one of those! A ball python, right?"

"Her name is Nibbles." Nico said proudly as Keith examined the snake appreciatively.

"A fine specimen." Keith agreed, letting her nestle comfortably around his neck. Lance yelped and scrambled off the couch.

"Keith, darling, dearest mullet, vermillion, pretty boy, love of my _life,_ I am not getting near you until you give the snake back to its owner. You must choose. Me or the snake."

" _The snake_ doesn't eat all of my Rice Krispies Treats." Keith said without missing a beat.

Lance huffed and stuck out his tongue. "When's the food coming, Adam?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Lance ran to get the door. He threw it open and Shiro saw his face scrunch up with confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Perseus Jackson." a gravelly voice said. "I'm- I'm looking for Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and Jason Grace. They said they were going to visit a Lance McClain and a Keith Kogane. Are they here? It's- it's important."

The people in question scrambled to the door.

"Percy? What happened?" Jason asked quickly. 

At this point, everyone was at the door. 'Perseus Jackson' was a tall man with messy black hair and sea green eyes. And scars. A lot of scars, Shiro thought gravely.

"We need you guys at Camp Jupiter. _Now._ "

"You mean their childhood camp's rival camp?" Keith asked.

Percy ignored him, searching Nico's face desperately for an answer.

"Why? Was there another attack?" Will said worriedly. "Do they need me?"

"Yeah, and it's a- a bad one to say the least. Reyna can't hold off on her own forever. There's a lot of casualties, we need the best healer and fighter the camps have there now. I haven't seen one this bad since the backlash after Kronos." Percy's voice cracked.

Nico's face contorted. "Percy, what happened?"

"I- I don't know, Nico. Reyna sent an IM that was cut short. I was at home and I came straight here to get you guys. I didn't even say goodbye to Mom or Paul or Estelle, I was so worried-" He paused, and then croaked out, " _Annabeth_ \- she was there teaching a class in the camp at the heart of the attack and Reyna said she couldn't find her-"

Nico and Will weren't waiting for him to finish. They were pulling on their sneakers and coats at lightning speed.

"I'll get us there. Don't worry, Perce- Annabeth's strong and, more importantly, smart. She'll be fine, I promise you." Nico was sprinting down the steps, beckoning them to follow.

"We're so sorry- it's really important, otherwise we wouldn't be leaving-" Jason explained hurriedly as he stuffed his shoelaces into his sneakers.

"Dude." Lance interrupted, snatching Nibbles from Keith's neck and dropping her in Jason's hands. "From what that Percy guy said, people might be dying from a terrorist attack of sorts. You go. Get out. SCRAM. Go save your people!"

Jason smiled gratefully, and tugged the door shut behind him, leaving the flat in silence.

"Well!" Adam finally said. "That was strange." 

Everyone murmured in agreement, but Shiro kept staring at the door where Jason had just been. There was something strange about Will, Nico, Percy, and Jason. Something not quite right.

Something not quite human.

 **Second chapter as requested by Princess1906! Hope you enjoy it. This is all you guys are getting so far! As promised, I threw in Shiro and Jason and added Adam and Percy just for kicks. I'm playing with the idea of some angst, possibly attempted suicide, but I'm also kinda thinking not because I want to hook up Solangelo in a drunken game of truth-or-dare-karaoke. Read and review, please! Reviews give me life!**

 **Happy reading, all!**


End file.
